Platypus technology is a radically different approach to the detection and simultaneous identification of viruses. The platform technology is based on new principles of biophotonics that permit amplification and transduction of biomolecular recognition events at surfaces into optical signals (Gupta et al, Science 279 1998). The technology offers speed, senstivity, simplicity and economy to diagnostic virology. It is particularly suited to the needs of monitoring epizootics/epidemics. In this Phase I proposal,we will produce a multi-array, nano-scale structured polymeric surface that detects and distinguishes West Nile virus from a related flavivirus, and that is sensitive and specific for West Nile virus, yet tolerant to the presence of non-viral proteins present in complex samples such as avian tissues or mosquito homogenates. In Phase II, we will test these devices against well characterized samples of avian tissues and mosquitoes from the NYC 1999-2000 outbreak of WNV. Our long term goal is to produce a device for the detection of WNV that will facilitate the testing of large numbers of samples in low technology settings. The technology we develop in this proposal will be readily adaptable for the detection of other viruses. PROSPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Platypus technology is a broad-base platform technology that will find application in all fields where rapid, sensitive detection of molecular interactions is important. The market for viral diagnostics will increaseas more specific antiviral drugs come into use. Our customers will be Federal and State Laboratories and hospitals and physicians offices.